


The Promo Circuit

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of subtexty stuff, and a little hint at sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promo Circuit

Dixie Carter hated working the promo circuit, she always found herself tripping over the WWE contingent. She didn't much mind Stephanie, but her father... Vince was a dickbag of epic proportions. He had gone in on Dixie that week, all through every place they were at. They were meant to share promo time but Vince challenged her, pushed her and, if she was honest, steam-rollered her. She hated it. She hated him. This last time she had let Rockstar Spud do the promos. 

Stephanie had come to find her in her rooms. She had tried to close the girl out but when Stephanie pushed her way in Dixie soon found herself backed up into the wall. Stephanie had taken control. Dixie would have fought her but if she was completely honest she was enjoying the attention. Stephanie knew exactly how to get her hot and bothered. She had let herself be pulled to the bed, stripped. She had not, however, expected to find Stephanie was willing to go down on her. 

It seemed the rumours were wrong. Stephanie McMahon was no pillow princess.


End file.
